


Dining In

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: A finger pressed to the wicker caused it to spark to life and the other two candles were lit the same way. Garrett always did have the best control of the elemental magics. His eyes were a brilliant, beautiful brown in the glow of the flames.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Male Ryder |Scott
Kudos: 2





	Dining In

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an original very fluffy story but since I used Garrett and Scott and felt by the end that they were _too_ similar to their inspirations I decided I'd leave it as a fanfic and try again next time.
> 
> Enjoy.

A finger pressed to the wicker caused it to spark to life and the other two candles were lit the same way. Garrett always did have the best control of the elemental magics. His eyes were a brilliant, beautiful brown in the glow of the flames.

Scott smiles back helplessly his own blue eyes shining with love. He's a sucker for moments like these. 

They're together.

Alone.

And have a wonderful meal set up by Garrett.

Scott is tempted to make a joke about Garrett's cooking but he can't. Not when this surprise took him like lightning in a storm.

"Would you mind bringing over the plates, love?" Garrett asks with a charming smile.

An odd request, but how could Scott say no to that face? He's never been able too, and when the very same man asked him to move in together, Scott had about died happy. A twist of focused will and Scott has the plates from the kitchen gently floating through the air. Telekinetic and mind arts are one of Scott's fortes, and he admits he gets a thrill from showing it off to Garrett.

Sparks start forming across the plates undersides and for a moment Scott almost loses his concentration in shock, but then there are designs of plants, and animals across each dish's underside, like miniature fireworks. Filling the air above and below the plates with color and different elemental sparks. A painting of events from Scott and Garrett's first kiss to their last year together where they had just celebrated being together for ten years.

Scott's throat tightens, and he's definitely crying. He's always been a crier. Thankfully whatever spell Garrett's created around the plates stops the food from tumbling to the ground.

Garrett's muscular arms are tightly wrapped around Scott's chest. His lips against Scott's hair, "It's alright love, let it out." His voice is soft and warm, just as it's always been when it comes to matters of the heart.

Sniffing is possibly the least sexiest thing he could do right now, but Scott can't really help it. He clasps a hand over Garrett's--the man's hands are almost twice the size of Scott's own, and says "I love the shit out of you Garrett Hawke." He tilts his head back and in a familiar motion meets Garrett's lips. Even ten years of practice still make it slightly awkward, but Scott loves this man enough to linger just for five more seconds.

Garrett pulls back and chuckles, "And I love you Scott Ryder." He slips onto Scott's lap and he cradles Scott's face gently, "I always will. You may find another--"

Scott gives Garrett a _look_ for that one, but he also understands Garrett has lost so many relationships to fate, it's only natural the man lingers on Scott.

"--but I will always have you in my heart. Forever."

"Forever." Scott agrees and kisses Garrett before the man can argue. Emotional insecurities can only be soothed carefully and gently, but Scott's bullheaded enough that he's stayed for ten years.

Another ten, twenty, fifty years seems like nothing when it's with Garrett.

And if Garrett hears all of that, and if Scott may have let some of his mental shields down so his natural broadcasting telepathy could send those thoughts to him. No one has to know, and not when there are more important things to focus on.

Like how good Garrett's kisses feel.

And how much love is pulsing between them that their magic is entwined on the deepest levels.

  
  



End file.
